No Escape From His Animalistic Embrace
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: I brought my knee up, smashing it into his side as I rolled us over. I scrambled to get up and get away from him. "Go ahead and run." Came his haunting voice. "You know I'll catch you." He promised. I took off running, his growl echoing behind me.


Possessive instincts, and animal urges. Everyone has them. _Some let it control them._

What I was doing was stupid, completely and utterly stupid. It would be near the top of Sam's no-no list. Was I doing it anyway? Of course I was.

My name's Ivy Flynn, eighteen year old half sister to Sam Flynn. And I was breaking into our Dad's Arcade. And I had a perfectly good reason, I swear. See, I had never met our Dad. He had been secretly dating my mom before he disappeared. A year after I was born, my mother passed away. Seeing as how she had no living relatives, I was sent to live with my Grandparents and my half brother, Sam.

That worked out fine for a while, until they too passed away. Leaving twelve year old Sam to take care of four year old me. But he never complained.. not once.

**Flashback.**

"Sammy! Sammy!" I yelled running up to him with a huge grin. "I got you a present." I said giddily. He gazed down at me with a thoughtful expression.

"You didn't have to do that." He said softly.

"But.. I wanted to.." I said with a slight sniff, worried he wasn't gonna' want it. I had worked hard picking out a present for his fourteenth birthday. He sighed and than smiled, outstretching his hand.

"Okay, hand it over." I instantly beamed and set the carefully wrapped box in his hand. "Allan helped me wrap it." I said after a moment. I watched with a shy smile as he unwrapped it. Finally he carefully pulled a silver locket from the inside. The heart was bigger than most lockets, being about an inch and a half in length, the chain was thicker too. "Boys don't wear lockets, Ivy." He stated after a moment. I frowned and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"But I got a matching one..." I said after a moment, pulling it out from inside my shirt to show him. His facial expression changed to a soft smile again. He carefully opened it, it had a picture of us together on the inside.

"I love it." He said truthfully after a moment.

"You'll wear it always!"I exclaimed right after with a big grin.

"Always." He concluded.

**End Flashback.**

I gripped mine in my hand as the door to the arcade finally opened. He had kept his promise, and every year I updated the pictures inside both of ours. I knew he'd be upset if he found out I was breaking into the arcade. Which is exactly why I had no intention of telling him. I just.. wanted to feel close to our dad... at least once.

The door swung shut with a soft bang once I was inside. Dust, cobwebs and clear tarps covered everything. I made my way over to the side of the room and switched on the power. I heard a bunch of digital noise as all the arcade games started up. Music started to pump from the speakers. I couldn't help but smile. Even looking like a ghost room, it had a nice vibe to it. I walked back to the row of games, one was dead ahead of me.

I walked slowly up to it, gripping the tarp and pulling with a tug. Here it was, the famous Tron. The one my brother loved the most. He had spoken so fondly of it, telling me stories that our dad told him. The Grid, Clu, Tron, Light Cycles, everything.

I lightly ran my fingers over the mostly black screen, little light cycles ran across it, leaving a color trail behind them. I reached into my back pocket, pulling a few coins from inside, I shifted through until I found a quarter, putting the rest down on top of the game I reached down and inserted the quarter. I immediately heard it fall back out.

I scowled and reached down and plucked the quarter up off the floor. What the? I ran my fingers across deep scratched in the floor. I glanced up at the machine in front of me and narrowed my eyes. I stood up and gripped onto the game. Pulling as hard as I could until finally he slid open revealing a small door.

My curiosity got the better of me as I opened it, letting it shut behind me, it felt like I had left the normal world behind. I walked down the stairs until I got to another door. I again, entered that one. My eyes took in everything. It must have been a secret office of sorts.

I walked inside gazing at everything. Pictures of Sam hung on the walls. I felt emotion spring into my stomach. Jealousy.. but I had no reason to be jealous. Of course there would be pictures of Sam and not me. I hadn't even been born yet. But somehow, it still hurt me knowing he had known him.. and I never got the chance to.

I pulled the chair out and sat down. The table in front of me was dust, I used the sleeve of my black hoodie to wipe it away. My eyes widened.. a computer? Hmmm...

"I really shouldn't mess with this." I told myself quietly. But yet, here I was, typing away, trying to figure out how to get inside. Nothing worked, I wasn't a great super computer genius like dad and Sam. That gene seemed to skip me. I groaned and let my head softly fall against the surface. I heard a sound and raised my head to look at the screen. Should I?... You shouldn't. My mind whispered.

Of course I didn't listen. I clicked enter, I heard a noise start up behind me and than everything was gone. I flinched when I seemed to slam back into the desk in front of me. I let out a groan... what the fuck was that? I stood up too quickly, the chair fell backwards behind me. My gaze traveled around the room.. everything had changed. The room was no longer dusty and cluttered with various things. Everything was sleek and black. Oh god! Had I changed!

Nope. Same medium length, fiery red, tight ringlet curls. Same intense, forest green eyes. Same olive toned skin. Same five foot stature. Same skinny, curvaceous, female body. I checked my tattoo. It was Ivy vines that ran from my ringer finger on my right hand all the way up my arm, wrapping around all of it up to my shoulder. Here it separated and would it's way onto the back of my shoulder, and up the side of my neck while the other part of it trailed to my cleavage over my heart. Here it bloomed into a beautiful bright red flower. I let out a breath before I ran all the way back up into the arcade. I busted out of the doors and stumbled over my own feet. My eyes widening.

"Oh god..." I slowly straightened up and turned around in a full circle. Letting my eyes take in everything around me. "This isn't happening." I breathed. Tall black buildings surrounded me, bright blue-white lights decorated everything including parts of the black glass like ground.

"I'm dreaming.. I'm dreaming.. I have to be dreaming." I reached over to my arm and pinched myself. Ow! Dammit.. okay.. not dreaming. I felt dread sink into my stomach. This so wasn't good. Light hit my sensitive eyes and I quickly looked up. My hair flaring around me, that dread increased ten fold. What the hell is that?

Air rushed towards me and I was instantly frozen as the thing that glowed with orange lights got closer. Two black guards walked forward in sync until they were both gripping one of my arms.

"This program has no disk." One of them stated looking at my back. They were both dressed in black full body suits. Helmets adorning their faces. They're lights were a dark orange. The one who spoke had a very digital voice, it was gravely and strange. I snapped out of it when they started to pull me forward.

"I'm no program!" I shouted as I tried to yank backwards. But they were having none of it. They twirled me around and flung me back until my back connected with a surface and my feet locked in place. My mind was reeling. A million thoughts were buzzing through my head as the aircraft thing started to take off, floating back into the air.

Sam.. Sam had talked about outfits like theirs...They were characters in Tron! Oh god, I was in Tron! Oh, god I was nuts. I glanced around me, other people were in the same situation as me, all of them had a resigned look on their face. I however was far away from okay with this.

When we landed, the platform we were on lowered down to ground level. Leaving three figures, them too in orange lights in front of us. They stalked forward but only one continued on until it was in front of us.

"Rectify." It spoke after seemingly scanning the first person.

"Games." It spoke again when it got to the next person. It continued on down until it finally got to the last; myself.

"Games." It stated, I was instantly yanked forward like the others had been. I was put onto a circle platform, my feet once again locked in place. My stomach lurched when the platform lowered suddenly.

"You could warn a girl!" I shouted angrily up at them. When the platform finally stopped I was in a very plain, quiet room. Nothing happened for a moment and than suddenly four girls decked in white suits were surrounding me. My eyes widened as they stalked forward. All in sync with each other. They stood in front of me for a moment before the two in front of me held out a finger, it lit up like fire, my eyes widened as they cut the cloths from my body.

"Hey! Hey now!" They paid me no attention. The girls in the back of me rid me of my hoodie and shirt next. Suddenly black was spreading up my slender legs, encasing me in a full body black suit. They all walked away in sync once more, only to return with armor of some sort. When they attached it, it wound around my form easily. Slowly lights spread up from my legs, encasing my form until I was illuminated in bright blue-white lights.

I felt something being secured onto my back as another voice explained that this was my disk and it would hold all of my information. I felt my body tense for a moment and than finally my muscles unclenched. What the fuck was that? Apparently the white haired girl had been talking to me, but I had only caught part of it.

"Proceed to Games."

"Games?" I questioned confused. They stepped back until they were once again, encased. My feet were released and I slowly stepped forward... I really didn't like the sound of these Games... I bit my lip but moved forward out of the room. I could hear the crowd cheering as I was in a glass like box being moved higher until I finally stepped out onto a bigger room. Someone stood across from me, slowly he reached behind him and pulled his disk from his back. It immediately lit up and looked like it started to spin. Oh yeah.. really wasn't liking the looks of this.

"Combatants two and seven. Disk Wars." The guy jumped forward and immediately threw his hand forward, launching his disk towards me. I let out a startled yelp as I jumped sideways. Crashing into the side of the arena like area. The guy caught his disk when it flew back to him after hitting the sides a few times. Okay all those years of Gymnastics really needed to kick in!

I reached back behind me and pulled out my disk. It lit up like the guys and started spinning. I ducked when his disk flew again, being careful not to let it hit me on the way back before I launched mine. He easily dodged it. I launched myself to the side and caught it once again. I back flipped before pushing myself forward into a jump and tossed it again. This time it cut right through his neck. He broke into a million little pieces right before my eyes when I landed. The crowd cheered.

I got the game now. _Kill, or be killed._

This went on for a few rounds, I was breathing hard, my body only still going because of adrenaline. I leaned my hands against my knees, leaving my head bent to catch my breath.

"Initiate final round." The female sounding voice rang out again, I groaned. "Combatant seven versus Rinzler." I slowly lifted my head and my heart clenched. He seemed to walk out of the shadows of the other side of the arena. His outfit barley had any lights to it, and the places it did were a redish orange. His helmet covered his face. I shivered, he invoked the word intimidation with ease. I slowly sat up, my curls bouncing around my face.

There was a purr like growl coming from his form and I took a small step backwards as he moved forward. He walked slowly and with amazing precision as if every move was as easy as breathing. He stopped and got into a stance, pulling his disk..scratch that.. disks from his back. Oh that was not fair at all!

"Cheater." I mumbled with a pout.

He moved with animal grace as he threw the first disk, I hit the ground and rolled, I barely had time to turn again before the other one hit where my head was. I looked up from my position on my stomach with shocked eyes. My mouth slightly open.

I was so out of my league.

Before I even had time to get up my body was propelled upward and my back came in hard contact with what what I thought was the ceiling. I groaned when my head smacked too hard. Apparently the guy named Rinzler had been expecting this fact cause he was heading towards me. I got up, a little uneasy being upside down. I had just enough time to clash one of my disks with his and than jump backwards before the other one connected with me.

The Gravity in the room changed again and I was thrown down onto the floor once again, face first. I groaned, god this was torture! I rolled and hopped up to my feet just in time for Rinzler's disk to head straight for me. I let out a startled yelp as I tried to lean sideways out of it's path but I wasn't quick enough and the disk grazed my cheek. The sting was instant and I covered the cut up with my hand, somehow trying to soothe the pain.

Rinzler ran forward quickly. I immediately backed up, raising my disk in defense as he jumped into the air. It didn't stop him at all. His arms shot up shoving both of my arms out of the way, exposing air to my stinging, bloody cheek as he smashed us both to the ground. His legs straddling my hips. One of his disks was immediately at my neck. The other raised into the air, poised to strike. I flinched but he remained unmoving.

"User." He said after a moment, he seemed to be examining my cheek. His voice was slightly digital, just like everyone else I had heard. It had an underlining grumble to it, like thunder, it was deep, and enchanting. It made me shudder, and not out of fear.

He pulled the disk away from my neck, connecting it back with his other one in his other hand before he grabbed my arm in his bigger, stronger hand. His whole hand wrapped around my arm as he hauled me and himself up easily. He seemed to face me towards something, though I don't know what. But I could definitely tell the position was intentional.

"Identify yourself, program." A voice rang out. I shifted a look at Rinzler before I answered.

"My name's Ivy Flynn, I'm not a program!" I shouted out tiredly. After a moment I was being dragged off, Rinzler leading the way.

"Hey! Let go!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was relentless, his grip only tightened as we continued on. He dragged me up into a room where we were trailed by a bunch of the black guards from before. He lead us both into another room before he stopped. I was met with a back of a guy decked out in black and yellow lights. By the way everyone was positioned around him I could tell he was the head honcho of this place. I shifted uncomfortably.

Rinzler still hadn't let go.

Slowly the guy turned around, a helmet adorning his face, but after a moment it was gone, revealing the face of my father. My eyes widened and I jerked back in surprise, though I didn't get very far with the grip on my now bruised arm.

"Dad..." I breathed. He looked curious, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Disk." He stated simply. Rinzler didn't move so another black guard moved forward, unlatching my disk from my back and handing it off to him. He pulled up an image on it and was watching them play quickly. He smiled after a moment.

"Ivy, half sister to Sam Flynn." He looked up at me. "It's nice to meet you." Something clicked in my head. If this wasn't my dad... and we were on The Grid.. than this was...

"Clu." I breathed out. He nodded his head, the smile still on his face. I silently thanked Sam for telling me about Clu.

"How did you get in here?" he asked moving closer to inspect me. I clenched my jaw.

"I don't know." I ground out. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Shame." He said, mocking a sigh. He looked at Rinzler.

"She's in your care. Make sure she's comfortable." He stated before turning his back once again on us. I was jerked back by my arm and turned as we headed out the room.

"What! Let go! I want to leave!" I struggled, using my other hand I tried to pry his fingers from my arm, he just gripped my hand with his other hand and continued walking down the stretch of hallway. I growled and kicked my leg out sideways while shoving my elbow out into his stomach; he released me. But I didn't get far when I started to run. He was in front of me in an instant. His body taught and ready to spring.

I slammed to a halt and he stalked forward, bending at the waist as I backed up. But he was quicker as he threw me over his shoulder, I pounded on his back and kicked my feet. But he just held the back of my thighs easily as he continued on walking like nothing had happened. I _hated_ this guy!

* * *

Okay, so I just HAD to start a Rinzler story too. . I mean come on! He is HOT! For those of you who don't know, the actor who plays Rinzler is Anis Cheurfa. Look him up(; Anyway, I really hope you like the first chapter. I know my best friend did. She's excited for both this story, and my Clu one. So I hope you like it as much as she did! Read and Review! :D


End file.
